


Роза

by Leytenator



Series: Леденящие душу приключения хлебушка [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Все, что ты захочешь"Продолжение фиков"Тепло","Карандаши"и"До дна", завершающая часть цикла (необязательно, но лучше читать в хронологическом порядке)





	Роза

У мисс Уордвелл слишком жесткие губы, слишком ласковые, от них невозможно оторваться, даже если бы этого захотелось.  
Сабрине - не хочется.  
Они легко скользят ниже, ниже, еще ниже, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, помечая тело алой помадой, и Сабрине нравятся эти метки. Как там называется этот оттенок? "Роза рая"? Он идет мисс Уордвелл. И коже Сабрины - тоже.  
За любое приобретение платишь потерей. Сабрина уже и так заплатила достаточно - невыносимо - высокую цену, чтобы отказываться хоть от чего-то хорошего.  
Она не уверена в том, что делает сейчас правильно. В том, что ей хорошо - уверена.  
Как говорила мисс Уордвелл? Женщины должны отвечать за все? Отлично звучит. По крайней мере, стоит попробовать.  
Жизнь, как и было обещано, стала другой: теперь смертный мир действительно кажется замершим на месте, а Сабрина не хочет терять время. Сабрина хочет быстрее. Во всем.  
Эти поцелуи не похожи ни на одни, случавшиеся с ней прежде, они ранят и нежат, язык прожигает и успокаивает горящую кожу.  
Сабрина откидывается на мягкие подушки, выгибаясь на широкой постели, и вздрагивает, когда тяжелая ткань халата щекочет ее бедра. Сабрина не знает, как так получилось, что на мисс Уордвелл все еще есть одежда, а на ней самой - нет. Не знает, раздражает ли это или нравится.  
Губы накрывают и сжимают сосок, Сабрина закусывает щеку, чтобы не стонать в голос. Губы задевают тонкую кожу над ребрами, замирают, и кажется, собственное сердце вот-вот пробьет себе путь наружу, к ним.  
\- По-жа-луй-ста, - выдыхает Сабрина в несколько протяжных слогов, прежде чем воздух заканчивается в легких.  
\- Не уверена, что кто-нибудь уже творил с тобой такое, моя хорошая, - шепчет мисс Уордвелл. - Думаю, и мне не стоит. Самое время остановиться.  
\- Творил, - легко лжет Сабрина, зарываясь пальцами в ее растрепанные волосы. Выговаривает с трудом, но честно: - Стоит. Нет. Не останавливайтесь.  
Она нетерпеливо дергает за жесткие пряди, и мисс Уордвелл мягко обхватывает ее запястья, прижимая руки к кровати.  
Кровь приливает к щекам, между ног жарко и мокро.  
\- Правда, делал? И тебе понравилось?  
Когда Харви целовал ее, было хорошо. Никогда - настолько.  
Сабрина чувствует острый стыд: не из-за происходящего сейчас с ней, а от того, что прошлое, казавшееся восхитительно ярким, так быстро блекнет.  
\- Не смейте... говорить о нем плохо...  
\- О, нет, ни в коем случае! Я совсем не хотела умалять значимость твоего предыдущего опыта! Прости, прости, я, должно быть, слишком вольно выразилась. Ты же знаешь, как говорят ведьмы - моногамия для смертных. Ты права, конечно, зачем останавливаться сейчас? Если есть возможность попробовать и сравнить, к чему отказываться? Ты уже согласилась вписать свое имя в книгу и почувствовала новые силы. Все теперь должно ощущаться по-новому...  
\- Пожалуйста, замолчите. Я сейчас умру, - шепчет Сабрина. - Умру, если вы не...  
\- Все, что ты захочешь.  
Губы прижимаются между разведенных бедер, раскаленный язык скользит внутрь, прохладные пальцы гладят ее взмокшие ладони, и Сабрина кричит, пока оглушительный звон в ушах не стихает и ему на смену не приходит тихий голос:  
\- Все хорошо. Иди ко мне. Все хорошо.

Эта постель достаточно велика для двоих, но Сабрине хочется прижаться теснее, быть так близко, как только возможно.  
Ворот халата совсем распахнулся, и Сабрина целует тяжелую грудь с темным соском, с восторгом ощущая гулкое биение сердца.  
Пальцы цепко обхватывают ее за подбородок, заставляя задрать голову, и Сабрина недовольно вздыхает.  
\- Чуть позже, - говорит мисс Уордвелл и почему-то отводит глаза.  
\- Может, съездим перекусить? - бормочет Сабрина. - Ужасно хочу есть. Даже не предлагайте мне печенье, никакой другой еды у вас дома все равно никогда нет, - мстительно добавляет она под короткий смешок, который вовсе не кажется смущенным.  
У мисс Уордвелл спутались густые волосы и совсем стерлась помада. Сабрина проводит пальцем по узким губам и вздрагивает, когда ее палец прикусывают острые зубы.  
\- Давайте. Я угощу вас вином.  
\- Больше никакого вина.  
\- Молочным коктейлем?  
Мисс Уордвелл потягивается всем телом.  
\- Ох уж эти современные способы ухаживать за дамой.  
\- Эй, детка, скажи, это было больно? - подмигивает Сабрина, с трудом сдерживая смех.  
\- Что? - охотно подыгрывает та, хлопая ресницами.  
\- Падать с небес на землю.  
\- Очень, - отвечает мисс Уордвелл с улыбкой, которая подрагивает, как пламя свечи. Добавляет еле слышно: - Но я бы ни за что не вернулась назад.  
Сабрина не знает, почему от звука негромкого голоса в спальне становится ужасно холодно.  
Но она уже привыкла, что всегда стоит доверять своим чувствам.  
\- Кто вы? - повторяет Сабрина наивный вопрос из наивной прошлой жизни, и мисс Уордвелл закрывает ее глаза ладонью.  
\- Мы обе слишком устали. Перекусим позже. Лучше немного поспи.  
\- Пожалуйста, - просит Сабрина, не особо рассчитывая на ответ, и шепчет снова: - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - словно от этого зависит судьба мира.  
Может быть, и в самом деле зависит.  
\- Просто глупая девочка, которая, как и ты, решила жить своим умом. Когда-то очень, очень давно.  
\- Сколько вам лет?  
\- Никто не говорил тебе: женщине неприлично задавать такие вопросы?  
Ответ вертится на языке, покалывает самый кончик, отдает во рту горчащей сладостью чужой помады.  
\- "Роза рая", - говорит Сабрина. - Вы роза рая. Вот вы кто.  
Сердце замирает в груди и пропускает удар.  
Прохладная ладонь соскальзывает с глаз, будто пелена. Сабрина видит - и видит слишком много. Улыбка мисс Уордвелл становится такой острой, что хочется зажмуриться.  
\- Вы служите ему.  
\- Как и ты. Как и все мы.  
\- Нет. Не так.  
\- Не так - я или ты?  
\- Обе.  
Мисс Уордвелл пожимает плечами и отворачивается, поправляя сползший с них халат.  
\- Что же. В чем-то ты, может быть, и права. Неужели все-таки набралась разума? Удивительное дело, не находишь?  
Сабрина не узнает этот голос. Сабрине хочется кричать.  
\- Вы меня...  
\- Обманула? Выебала? Хочешь поплакать на моем плече?  
Все неправильно. То, что мисс Уордвелл говорит все эти гадкие вещи, будто хочет не переманить на свою сторону, а заставить бежать как можно дальше отсюда. То, что Сабрине вовсе не хочется бежать.  
Надо доверять своим чувствам. Пусть это и будет ошибкой, но иначе она не может и не хочет. Сдаться - значит проиграть тьме.  
Мисс Уордвелл молчит и медленно убирает ладонь. Сабрина ловит ее и прижимается к запястью губами. Пульс под ними бьется быстро и неровно.  
\- Нет. Вы моя роза.  
Мисс Уордвелл - Лилит - смеется тихо и зло, и звук ее смеха царапает горящую кожу.  
\- Нет, все-таки не набралась. Ты безнадежна.  
\- Вы уже боролись с ложным богом, - шепчет Сабрина, утыкаясь лицом ей в шею.  
Смотреть в глаза - страшно. Опасно. Невозможно. И очень хочется.  
Сабрина облизывает пересохшие губы и криво улыбается:  
\- Почему бы не попробовать снова - с другим?  
\- Дурочка, - устало выдыхает Лилит ей на ухо, и Сабрина наконец слышит ее настоящий голос - незнакомый, но совсем не чужой. - Нечестивый боже, какая же ты дурочка. За что мне это все?  
Она обнимает Сабрину за плечи и мягко целует в висок.  
Сабрина смаргивает глупую ненужную влагу.  
\- Если я так ужасно нужна ему, значит, я на самом деле сильная, - говорит она и кусает губы. - Может, вам стоит сменить сторону?  
\- О, нет, я привыкла всегда спать на левой, и ничто в мире это не изменит!  
Сабрина смеется сквозь слезы, прижимаясь к ней как можно крепче.  
Лилит гладит ее по волосам, и странным образом все становится одновременно запутаннее и проще.  
\- Может быть, - слышит Сабрина уже сквозь сон, - если ты угостишь меня молочным коктейлем, я все-таки попробую.


End file.
